A Rose without Thorns
by nikkib18
Summary: I love Mori stories, but there are not enough of them. He finds love in a girl perfect for him, but I have no idea where to take this story, so please, Please, PLEASE review i just add on/edit a lot so re-read the whole thing for a greater picture...


A Rose without Thorns…

Mori & OC

It was an ordinary day at the Host Club, or as ordinary as you could say… The twins and Tamaki torturing Haruhi, and Kyoya on his laptop, Huni was devouring a huge pile of cake and Mori was sitting across from Huni looking out the window.

Mori, everyone knew, was a kendo champ, and was almost attached at the hip to Huni. The ladies liked to think that the silent giant was contemplating life and deep junk… But no one knew for sure what he thought about… or what he wanted. One thing that most people took for granted is the uncertainty and the adventure of life, and not knowing where life will go. Mori, his life was completely set. Graduate from high school, college, take over the family and more then likely get married to a girl not of his choice. He didn't want an airhead like he hosted with Mitskuni in the club. To the girls, he was just Mori, the "wild" protector. To just one, he just wanted one girl to see him as, not an heir, not a champion, not a protector, just… Takashi. Well, unknown to him, he was about to get his chance.

…

Misa Higurashi was a hardworking senior in high school, and wanted more then anything, to become an investigator. She had been known her whole life for being able to sniff out conspiracies, find people, and find trouble. But she knew when it was not considered necessary or appropriate, and how to keep a secret. She worked two jobs, as well as training (she must be able to protect herself even if she wasn't very good at it) and school. She worked as a waitress and baker during the week after school, and as a dance teacher on the weekends. One thing that she had never had to work on was dance and to everyone who watched her she seemed to dance everywhere, the classics such as: ballroom, Latin, and ballet were her specialties. At five feet and eight inches, she was about a head taller then most of her girlfriends but was accepted well around the male community. The one thing that was loved more then anything about her though, was her waist length fawn colored hair. Soft, and falling in waves when down, was the envy of every girl she met. But people considered themselves blessed by a god if they saw it down, because that only happened ones in a blue moon. She was tall, beautiful, and kind, why then was she still single? "I am waiting for the right one…" was all she would say.

…

How would theses two people meet you ask? Well, luckily for us, two certain seniors happened to have one commonality, a freshman friend by the name of Haruhi.

…

Haruhi was nervous, she really wanted to do this but was scared of the repercussions… and heaven help us if she told the whole sob story, she just wanted one thing, "Kyoya sempi?"

Even without looking up from his screen he answered, "Yes? What is it Haruhi?"

"Um, my friend is having a birthday, and I was wondering if I could have Friday afternoon to go see them…"

"No"

"But…"

"No, profits are up and we cannot stop now… you are forbidden from leaving school until I say its okay Friday afternoon."  
Haruhi felt like she was going to cry, she looked at the other Hosts but she found no friendly face of help they liked their little toy. So she squared her shoulders and "Fine, then I am going to have to ask if I can have a few extra minutes before club activities tomorrow because I have gift I have to give them."

Kyoya looked up from his screen finally and said "Very well."

…

To say that Misa was intimidated was an understatement. She had gotten a call from her old friend Haruhi who said to meet her at Ouran Academy in the unused Music Room because she had something to give her. Today may have been her birthday but she still had work and she couldn't understand why Haru couldn't just drop it off at work.

…

Mori was watching Haruhi pace by the window, a few minutes ago she had jumped and waved to someone frantically in the window, but couldn't leave the room. There were customers waiting and so Haruhi tried desperately to concentrate, but was taking frantic looks as the door every few seconds, a few minutes later there was a knock and the door opened and a quite musical voice said "Pardon me, but is Haruhi here?"

The most beautiful girl Mori had ever set eyes on walked into the room and looked around. She was tall, taller then any other girl in the room, and was wearing her school uniform, from some school he didn't recognize. It was an white oxford shirt, black vest, red necktie, grey blazer and a black pencil skirt that fell to about four inches above her knees, dark nylons and one inch grey heels completed the look, and she-looked-good!

"MISA-NEECHAN!"

The girl looked around and had enough time to grin and hold her arms out to catch the freshman flying at her. They looked like they were going to fall and Mori was almost out of his seat to catch them when the tall girl righted them by turning a pirouette laughing and grinning and then the two of them broke into a tirade of questions and answers that no one was able to understand.

The girl, Takashi had figured her name was Misa, realized that they had an audience and looked at Haruhi for help…

…

Misa was so excited to see her old friend she had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room… she hated having people stare at her, so she looked at Haruhi for help.

Haruhi finally managed to realize that her friend was uncomfortable and came to the rescue.

"Everyone, this is my best friend in the whole wide world Misa Higurashi. Misa, this is the Host Club and company."

Misa made the customary bow and said, "It's a pleasure…" and then looked at Mori in the eyes for a split second and he thought _"a pleasure **indeed**…"_

It was only for a second, but Misa saw the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. She was tall, so she'd never really had to look up at anyone, so this guy… he looked like a fricken giant! Like he would even make her look smaller… not that was something that she was obsessed with, but… man, and he was hot! Tall, dark, and even beneath the uniform he wore, she could tell he must have the body of a God! She was about to ask for a more detailed introduction from Haruhi when a blond kid… yeah that's right, she just called him a kid, though as soon as the kid started talking, toddler seemed to suit him more…

"Welcome friend of Haruhi!" cried out Tamaki, and walked over to her side and said "any friend of Haruhi's is a friend of the Host Club, may we entertain you for today? We can…"

"I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to take my leave soon…" interrupted Misa looking at Haruhi "I have work soon, and I can't be late."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped a little "are you still working at that café on 5th?"

"Yes, I am, it's good pay Haru…"  
"But that neighborhood is dangerous!"

"I know Haru, but you know I can take care of myself."

"But it's your BIRTHDAY today! Why can't you take a day off?"

"Because, if you're not free who would I celebrate with?"

Silence enveloped everyone, and Huni even stopped eating cake to look up… They had all opposed Haruhi leaving for the day…

Now Kyoya spoke up, "Don't you have family? Parents? Siblings? Other friends?"

Misa shook her head, "My family are all dead, and Haru is the only friend I need."

Huni said quietly "No one else?"

Misa shook her head with a small smile.

If Kyoya didn't feel like a jerk already, then he certainly did then. The girls in the room were moved to tears, and all the Hosts felt their guts wrench. Haruhi was never open about her life outside of school, and the fact that they were keeping her from people who cared about her, was sad.

Not knowing the stir she was creating Misa was looking at Haruhi she asked "Now, I understand that there are some things that you don't share with me, and I won't pry, but I will ask why did you call me here?"

Haruhi looked at her for a second and then smiled and said, "I got you a present!"

The customers awed at Haruhi and Misa rolled her eyes and said "Didn't we have an agreement? No gifts!"

"Yes" said Haruhi "but I saw them and Had to get them for you…" she then used her best imitation of Tamaki's puppy eyes, and Misa had to give.  
Haruhi practically bounced her way over to her bag, with Misa following at a slower pace. This is where Takashi felt the air leave him like someone had punched his stomach. She was so Graceful! Her posture and carry was so like a princess it was hard to believe she was anything but… oh my g… Takashi's thought process stopped working as she looked over at him, and gave him a small and shy smile and looked back at Haruhi. He sat a little taller in his seat as he noticed she didn't look at any of the other hosts. Mitskuni noticed the difference in his cousin's demeanor though, and it got him thinking.

"Happy Birthday!" sang Haruhi as she handed said 'princess' a small package wrapped in blue with silver ribbon and a rose on the top. The rose was a special one, Haruhi had taken a silk white rose, and super glued it to a hairpin so that Misa could keep it. After placing it in Misa's bun, to the sighs of all the customers, she insisted that Misa open the present. After a small but completely silent argument Misa opened it and upon lifting the top Misa cried out "Oh Haruhi! They are beautiful!" she lifted out a pair of silver metal dangle earrings. They had a rustic yet delicate look to them.

After putting them on, Misa insisted that she had to go, and after hugging Haruhi good-bye she bowed out.

The twins piped up, "Wow, Haruhi can actually choose good girly stuff…"

"Shut up!"

…

Haruhi ran to the window and watched Misa walk away down the drive and all the Hosts came to look out as well. Misa was walking and they heard Haruhi whisper "C'mon Misa…" The Hosts were about to ask why when Misa turned back and looked at Haruhi, smiled and pointed to the sky, Haruhi grinned threw the window open and pointed up as well and with that Misa turned around and walked away.

"What was that Haruhi?" asked Tamaki

"A promise…"

They were all very confused and could not, for anything get her to tell. Takashi was curious as well, but decided that Haruhi would tell eventually. But he could not get a smile and hair out of his mind.

…

Life continued, but for Mori, it was never the same. He couldn't get Misa Higurashi out of his mind and found that he didn't want to. But one thing happened that made him forget for a moment. Mitskuni got sick.

…

Haruhi was not as dense when it came to other people's love life as she was with her own. She knew that her friend Misa had looked twice at her sempi, and that her sempi was perfect for her friend/sister. So she was working on a plan to get them together when the perfect opportunity came. Mori and Huni sempi's were having trouble with their younger brothers and she was about to suggest that they go out just the three of them, but then Huni got sick. She knew that Mori-sempi would be lost, so she took him under her wing and said, "I know exactly what will make Huni-sempi feel better. We'll make him a get well basket and some medicine that doesn't taste nasty." Mori gave his usual "Ah" and Haruhi figured it was an agreement.

So at 10:30 pm, after club activities were over instructed Mori's driver to go to a bakery. When the car stopped Takashi felt the air leave him again when he saw through the empty store to the counter. There she was, and as the bell on the door rung as Haruhi led him into the store she looked up and beamed.

"Welcome!"

…

Misa was just contemplating closing early, since it was a school night, the café was only open till 11, but she thought that she could get everything early and get home before it got to bad. She was kind of getting lonely because there was no one there when the door rang.

She almost vaulted over the counter in excitement because it was Haruhi and the Hunk (lol).

She found her voice and said, "Welcome!"

"Thanks!" said Haruhi, and the giant only nodded, but for some reason, it was more then enough for Misa.

"What can I get you both?"

_"You to go"_ thought Mori, and then almost laughed at what his mind thinking and how cheesy that sounded.

"A dozen of your homemade keiya's and a bottle of your families syrup. Mori sempi's cousin, Huni sempi is ill."

…

Misa was having a hard time concentrating on what Haruhi was saying because of the beautiful giant in the store, but she managed to catch what they wanted. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but smiled and said, "I am so glad you came here. If you want to come around and take a seat in the kitchen, I'll just close up the front and get you what you need."

…

Takashi had been in many bakeries and cafes but never any of the commoners. It was a modest little place, with a few tables and chairs, and two glass display cases that in the day, not after the morning and evening rushes would be filled with pastries. It was apparent that it was a place where people would either get a cup of tea and a bite to go, or to stay. He thought it might be a nice place, but it was hard to appreciate the food when the help was so much more appealing. Misa's uniform consisted of a short brown skirt that reached mid thigh, a tight light blue polo shirt, and a small black apron. But as she finished speaking she lifted a portion of the counter he got a good look at her legs and saw, to his amusement blue and black striped socks that came to her knees from black flats.

He followed Haruhi and passed Misa so close he could have touched her…

…

As the man passed, Misa got a whiff of him: expensive cologne, freshly dry-cleaned clothes, and a musk, that she had never smelled before.  
Trying not to breath too obviously she walked out, closing the counter behind her, and headed to the door with every intention of locking it and turning the sign to closed, when she saw bad news coming up the road, heading for the bakery. She felt herself go pale, _"If they find out someone from a privileged school is here, they might…NO! I have to get him… no… them out of here!"_

…

Takashi had just seated himself in the modest but clean kitchen when they heard the counter bang and the door swung open. He leapt up and turned to see Misa as white as a sheet and stuffing some pastries into a box and the box and a bottle in a bag.

"You have got to get out of here now!"

She thrust the bag into Haruhi's arms and started to push both her and Takashi towards the back door.

"Go out the back, have your driver go and don't stop, take any detours you can, make sure that if they follow you, you don't go directly home…"  
"Misa?!" cried Haruhi "what's going…"  
"OI!" yelled a rough voice from the front "We're here for the 'insurance'…"

Misa looked so pale it looked to Takashi that she was going to faint.

…

Not being able to hold it in anymore he put his hands on Misa's shoulders _"so thin… and shaking? What is she so afraid of?"_ "What is going on?"

Misa looked up into his face (not something that happens very often), she felt safe, his hands were large, and strong, and all she wanted to do was collapse into his arms and lean on him. But more then that, she had heard his deep base voice that sounded like it resonated in his chest, _"at least I can die happy now…"_ "It's the Mafia… they come to collect 'insurance' from business owners and the owners have to pay if they don't want trouble..." she said in a whisper.

There were crashes in the front and another voice yelled, "We know you're in there! Come on out and we won't hurt you… much!" and at least three other voices laughed and there were more crashes and sounds of glass breaking.

"But my boss refuses to give them any money…" Misa whispered shaking even more.

"And what will they do to you?" asked Haruhi in a quite voice.

Misa took a deep breath and continued as if she hadn't heard Haruhi, "I can give you enough time to get away, but only a few minutes…" she didn't want to think of what could happen.

"What will they…"

"I'll make sure to bar the back door so they'll have a time following you…"  
"Misa…"

"Just be care…"  
"MISA! What will they do to you!?!" cried Haruhi

Misa looked at Haruhi and said, "If I'm lucky… I'll only bruise."

Takashi was confused, it sounded like blackmail, but with nothing to use, he didn't think it was viable but he could hear the crashes and Misa looked so frightened… He had to do something.

"I will go see them."

"Mori-sempi?!"

Both of the girls looked up at him in shock, but Misa recovered almost instantly.

"No…"

She was arguing with him! _I'm trying to help her, why won't she let me?_ "I'm…"

"NO!"

She yelled at him, and it hurt … the only one who had ever yelled at him was Mitskuni when he was upset.

Misa saw the hurt in his eyes, though there was no expression on his face so she explained quickly, "If they find out someone with a family such as yours is in the shop, they'll…"

Takashi knew what would happen, and surprisingly, he didn't care.

Misa saw that she was losing this battle, but the thought of him going into danger…

…

"Please, Haruhi, if you care at all about me…"

_That was a bit underhanded…_ thought Takashi

"If they found out I was trying to smuggle you two out, they would kill me… and when they found out who Haru's family was… they would kill her too." She looked at the giant, of whom she still did not know his name, "If you care at all about Haruhi then you will take her home, and then go home yourself."

He hated to do it, but he agreed, and snuck out of the back with Haruhi, but before he left, he took his card out of his back pocket, and put it in her hand. Nodding once he left, and Misa looked at the card… She read the name and number on the card as she heard the gang members banging on the kitchen door. _Morinozuka… Takashi…_

…

Three days later the rest of the Host Club had been made aware of what had happened, but no one, not even Kyoya could find Misa. Haruhi was so worried she was almost sick. She had to stop hosting because she was so distracted. The other hosts were not aware of it, but Haruhi had visited the bakery just the next day and had found nothing except a trashed café, and far too much blood. The others found out about this afterwards and made her swear not to go anywhere alone anymore. She hand them try all of the old hangouts that she and Misa used to go, Mori and the other would go everywhere with her but they still didn't find anything. They knew that Misa was special to Haruhi; however, it wasn't until she had to run out of the room to the toilet to throw up from nerves after a trip that the others truly realized the degree that the situation had come to.

"What should we do Tamaki?" asked Huni not even using his nickname for the sophomore.

Tamaki watched Haruhi come out of the restroom looking pale, and wiping her damp face with a napkin. "We will trust that Miss. Misa cares for Haruhi as much as Haruhi for her…" he whispered to the senior and walked over, stood in front of Haruhi and said, "She will contact you Haruhi… you are too dear to her." Haruhi looked into his face and believed him. She tried to nod or to speak but her voice was shot and the emotion was building up. So Tamaki reached over and gently pulled her into a hug wrapping his long arms around her. Haruhi, in a rare moment of vulnerability wrapped her arms around him and gripped the back of his jacket shaking slightly. They stood there for a minute, but jumped as a ring tone sounded from Haruhi's bag. It was the lyrics to … (picture your favorite dance tune and insert it).

Haruhi's eyes grew wide as she realized to whom the ring tone belonged. She wrenched herself from Tamaki's grip. He released her but she tripped on something on the floor in her hurry, the hosts rushed to help her but hesitated, as she cried, "No! Forget me, that's Misa on the phone!" They all stopped and looked at the phone, then in a mad dash, Hikaru… or is that Kaoru… (Who cares!)? Anyway, one of the twins caught the phone up answered it and put in on speakerphone. No one dared spoke, they all looked to Haruhi and in a shaking voice she said, "Hello…?"

…

Misa was embarrassed, she knew that she had worried Haruhi, and knew that she had probably totally embarrassed and pushed the Morinozuka guy away. She had to be a hero…  
…

FLASHBACK:

_Misa stuck the card with the name she finally learned into her shirt… she had a special pocket on her camisole that could hold money and a slip of paper. Kind of gross, but it helped in these situations. No one would be able to see it, and it was cleverly hidden in a seam. But that's not important, she had heard of the name on the card, and she shook her head at herself, she couldn't believe that she had sent the kendo champ away because she was scared "he'd get hurt" the idea was laughable. But still… it would still not be pretty if they Mafia thought they could get rich off of her friends friends._

_So making sure it wouldn't be discovered she straitened her clothes smoothed her hair and face and walked though the doors with her head held high._

END FLASHBACK:

…

Considering things, she had come out pretty lucky. The punks had been foolish and had put their weapons down so she had the element of surprise. She did have a bruise on her hip that was painful from a baseball bat, but tolerable what was more worrying was her bruised ribs and face. Cracked ribs were a pain, literally and figuratively because then she couldn't teach her dance class properly. She had one bruise on her cheek where a lucky jerk landed one. It had been a nice blue and yellow, and now was a brilliant shade of purplish green. She covered it with as much powder as she dared, but luckily no one at school asked about her injuries or her trashed knuckles or that she all of a sudden didn't have a after school job. However, she put that all aside, there were bigger problems. Not only was the store destroyed and her job gone, she was being followed and had to wait until she knew that she wasn't in order to call Haruhi. That was almost three days later… Oh Boy was Misa in for an earful.

…

**"Hello…?"**

Poor Haruhi, her voice sounded so tense and anxious.

"Hi Haru."  
There was a pause, and then silence… everyone on either side was waiting for Haruhi to say something.

Haruhi was in conflict; she didn't know whether or not to yell at Misa, or talk to her, she wished she could hug her… and smack her. Finally she decided… she leaned forward towards the phone took it from the twins hand, and turned the speakerphone off and brought it to her ear. Taking a deep breath she looked to her friends for strength as she spoke.

"Misa…"  
**"Haruhi?"**  
"Where are you?"

**"I'm at the park…"**

"By the river?"  
**"On our bench."**

Haruhi looked at her sempi's and said into the phone, "I'll be there in 20 minutes, if you so much as move a muscle from that bench, I swear that I'll sick grumpy Huni and Kyoya-sempi's on you!"

…

Twenty minutes later, all of the Host Club was walking on a deserted walk in a quiet park.

"Misa and I used to come here all the time. We would talk and watch people. We had a bench that was secluded; no one else ever went there. It should be right… MISA!?!" They had turned a bend and saw a bench with a girl laying on it. It was Misa, she was lying on her back arms around her middle facing away from them, and legs slightly bent, shoes on the ground with her bag.

Haruhi sprinted towards her and seized Misa's shoulders, but jumped when Misa's eyes opened and said, "Hey stranger… how are you?"

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Misa, Misa had forgotten that she had washed the makeup off so her injury on her face was crystal clear. She looked around at the entire Host club with looks of horror on their faces.

…

The whole way to the park, Mori was in conflict. Part of him was raring to go, pick up Haruhi, and leave everyone else, and run to Misa's side. As they rounded the bend, and he saw her lying there on the bench, he started forward, but Haruhi beat him to the punch. She took off running faster then he'd ever seen her run. He followed closely and saw the bruise on Misa's face. The idea of someone wanting to harm this beautiful girl… do you want crayon scribbles on the Mona Lisa?!? It was all he could do to not seize her and run to the nearest hospital… or did he want to know who did it to hunt them down?... "_Misa first… punks later_" he decided mentally.

…

After a lengthy and awkward time for all, and Misa threatening to leave they all ended up sitting on the grass in a circle, with Misa (after a one sided argument, that the silent side one) sitting delicately on the grass with Mori's school jacket on her shoulders and legs giving her both warmth and modesty.

So after she explained what happened, with many gasps and cries of outrage from all (even Mori and Kyoya had moments of expression). Afterwards she reached behind her and grabbed a huge bag behind her asking, "Tell me Haninozuka (sp?) san, did you like the keiyas?"

"Yes! They were as good as cake… NO! Better then Cake!" everyone laughed at Huni-sempi's enthusiasm.

"Well, I am very glad, I had hoped you would, so I brought as many as I could carry."

She set our four boxes, dozen at a half each, of the golden honey and powdered sugar covered pastries. They all took one; even the members who didn't like sweets found they loved them. As they were consuming them Misa turned to Haruhi and said, "Haruhi, I think you saw the bakery, right?"  
Haruhi was slightly embarrassed because she had a full mouth, but she nodded, swallowed, and asked "Your not going to go back there are you?" Misa shook her head and Haruhi visibly relaxed, relieved. Mori was listening closely, and invisible to all but his cousin Huni, when he heard that Misa was not going back to that hellhole of a bakery, all of the muscles, tensed for battle, relaxed.

Tamaki spoke up and said, "What I don't understand is why you sent both Haruhi and Mori-sempi away, they could have helped…"

Misa blushed, Mori decided that it was a good color on her, and said, "I know, I didn't know his name at the time so it wasn't like I knew that he was a Kendo champ. I've know plenty of guys who were strong but didn't know what the heck they were doing. So I sent them both away for safety. Besides, what would have happened if they had figured out who he was huh? They would have started following me and Haruhi around, try to get money out of the rich friends…"

Not one of them could argue with that logic, but… it was the same as at the beach with Haruhi… They all wanted to speak and they did at the same time. You can imagine what they said; "We could have helped!" "You should have let us…" "You're a girl, against guys!" that comment was the final straw. Misa seemed to seethe… steam would have blown from her ears…

"I'm a girl…" she looked at all of them, with a glare that shook them to their core, she stood up; "Is that the defining fact!? That I'm a GIRL!" she looked at Haruhi, and Haruhi flushed, embarrassed, Misa then looked at them all with a level gaze, emotions going wild in her eyes, "We live in different worlds! Haruhi and I grew up, live, and will die on the streets! It is a different place. You may believe that it is important for you all to stand together. Is that noble and great, yea, sure it is. BUT…" She glared at them all, "If we were cornered and there was only time for one of us to escape, would I want Haruhi to turn, run and leave me behind… YES!" she started pacing around clearly irritated; she looked so upset, "And I would be glad if she didn't look back. It is crucial that you all understand this… Because on the street it is not the difference between saving face or being humiliated… it's the difference between getting your arm broke or your head blown!" She looked at them all, shock on all of their faces. She sat down again, and said quietly, "I'm not saying this to make you angry, with me or Haru, I am saying this so that you will be on your guard." Misa looked at Haruhi and said, "they know you were there…" Haruhi paled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Did they see…" both girls glanced over at Mori... after a second Misa turned to Haruhi and smiled shaking her head.

"No, only you… you yell to loud." Misa ended giggling. Haruhi flushed, and said "Well you… if you weren't so infuriating, then…" but Misa and Haruhi were laughing and the guys were confused…

"What just happened…"

…

They had just chatted a little more and then parted ways. To Haruhi's (and secretly Mori's) displeasure, Misa left to take a train home, while the rest of them were riding in a limo.

Mori was spacing out, thinking of his last question to Misa. After securing her cellphone number, he had asked her about the incident immediately after her visit to the club.

Begin Flashback:

_"Oh that? that was our promise that we made in middle school. You know the saying 'the sky's the limit'? Well we both promised to reach for the the sky to fulfill our dreams..."_

_"What dreams?"_

_"My dream to catch the bad guys, and Haruhi's dream of putting them in their place."_

End Flashback:

_"She was smiling the whole time... and I DIDN'T ASK HER OUT!"_ at this Mori was mentally beating his head against a brick wall. He couldn't believe that he had let the perfect opportunity get by him.

…

Ps. I do not own Host Club, I am just borrowing the characters and some of the plot...


End file.
